Mega Baby
by xinbra
Summary: Iris and Alia have their babies. X and Zero would make great dads.


I do not own any Mega Man characters in this story. They are the property of Capcom. No copyright infringement was ever intended. Enjoy the story.

Last time, Zero and Iris are having a baby and X and Alia got married. Three months later, Zero and Iris were on their way to the brake room for lunch, and then Iris stopped and got to her knees.

Iris: Zero…

Zero stops and turns around and asks what's wrong.

Zero: Is something wrong?

Iris: It's the baby… It's time!

Zero: It's time?! Oh god. Don't move, Iris, I'll call for help!

Zero makes contact with Alia and tells her that Iris is in labor.

Zero: Alia! Iris is in labor!

Alia: Don't worry, Zero! I'll send a stretcher right away!

Zero: Good.

Zero then holds Iris's hand.

Zero: Start breathing, honey. Everything will be okay.

As Iris starts breathing, two other Maverick Hunters puts her on the stretcher and gets her down to sick bay; they had a Lifesaver standing by.

Lifesaver: Okay, where is the patient?

Iris comes in already changed into hospital clothes as she continues to breath.

Lifesaver: Alright. Zero, she'll need you around. You'll have to hold her hand and be her support. Can you handle it?

Zero nods.

Zero: Yes. Please help my wife to make a successful delivery.

Fear began to take a hold on Zero, because he was afraid to lose her again; also that the baby would not survive as well. But Zero had to push his fears aside and be there for her. Several hours later, Iris screamed with so much pain, but she resumed breathing; she holds Zero's hand as tight as she could hold it.

Zero: You're doing great, Iris. Just focus on our daughter. She needs you, Iris.

Lifesaver: Okay, Iris. Stop breathing and start pushing.

Iris started to push. Iris never before felt so much pain, but she knew the risk. And then the next sound was heard was a cry from their baby.

Lifesaver: Atta girl. Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl. We'll have her cleaned up and we'll give her to you. Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?

Zero grabs the surgical scissors and cuts it. Zero began to cry happily.

Zero: My daughter.

A few minutes later, the Lifesaver gives Zero their daughter and he brings her to Iris.

Zero: Okay, sweetheart. Here's your mommy.

Zero hands the baby to Iris and she began to cry happily when the baby began to open her eyes.

Iris: Oh, Zero. She's beautiful.

Zero: You're right, Hun. She takes up after you. What should we name her?

Iris: I was thinking of "Lisa".

Zero: Than Lisa it is. Welcome to our world, Lisa.

Zero gives Lisa a kiss on the forehead, than the baby began to smile at her father; she then gives off a little yarn. Zero and Iris sings little Lisa her first lullaby. As sleep takes the baby, X and Alia comes in and they look at Lisa asleep in her mother's arms.

X: Congratulations, Zero, Iris.

Alia: We're happy for you two.

Zero: Thanks you guys. We should let Iris get some rest. She just had a big day. I'll see you later, honey.

Iris: You too, darling.

Zero and Iris kiss each other and Zero gives Lisa another kiss on the head. The three Reploids steps out so that they could talk; tears of joy flows down to Zero's cheeks.

Alia: I know that the Colonel would be happy for the two of you, if he were alive today.

Zero: You're right, Alia. Colonel would be a good uncle for Lisa. And who knows? Colonel would have gotten married and had a family of his own as well.

X placed his hand on Zero's shoulder.

X: But he's with you guys in spirit.

Zero turns around and looks at his friend with joy in his heart.

Zero: Thank you, X. Well anyway, how about you two? I can see that Alia is like six or seven months pregnant.

X: Six months and things are going smoothly with the two of us. Alia is carrying a boy.

Alia: It is true.

Zero: Congratulations, Alia. What are you going to name him?

Alia: X and I decided to name him "Thomas". X just felt that it felt right and I agreed with it.

X: It just felt like I'm naming him after someone from my past, but I don't remember ever knowing him at all.

Zero: Thomas is a good name, X. It does feel right.

X nodded. X may not know it, but X just named his unborn son after his father, Dr. Thomas Light. I know that Dr. Light would make a good Grandfather for X's son, but I can't account for Dr. Wily being a grandfather for Zero's daughter. Although that the two Maverick Hunters were created by rival scientists, but their friendship overcame that obstacle and they vowed to one another that nothing would drive them apart; not even the Sigma virus incident could destroy such a friendship. X and Alia head back to their house after talking with Zero. X knew that Zero's daughter will become as beautiful as Iris and he had a thought of his son falling in love with Lisa when they're old enough; X smiles at the very thought. Alia asks her husband about his smile.

Alia: What's with the smile, X?

X: I just was thinking.

Alia: About what?

X: About Thomas and Lisa growing up to be lovers.

Alia's face began to perk up at that idea.

Alia: That sounds like a good idea, X! Lisa will be good enough for our son!

X: Alia, calm down. Lifesaver said for you not to get too excited. We don't need any unnecessary stress or excitements while you're pregnant.

Alia began to calm herself.

Alia: You're right, honey. But I know that Iris will love the idea too.

X: Yeah, but I wonder if Zero would approve of him in the future.

Alia: I know that he will. We'll teach our son how to be a proper gentleman when he comes of age. Besides, you were always a gentleman towards me.

Alia places X's hand on Alia's six month pregnant belly.

Alia: I know that he'll take up after you when he grows up.

X knew that Alia was right about their son. X just had a tendency to worry about things. X began to remember some of the Mavericks and other Reploids he fought in the past, first there was one named Double. He served alongside X, during the Repliforce War, but it turns out that he was a spy sent by Sigma to keep an eye on him. A flashback began as he sees Double standing before him.

X: Double! What… Why are you here?!

Double: … Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The Mavericks, Hunters, and Repliforce… Idiots, all of them. They're making my job too easy!

X: … W… What are you talking about? Double, what you saying?!

Double: Think it over in heaven! Die X!

Double transforms into his true form and he battles X until Double is defeated.

X: Double!

Double: … Damn! … How could I lose to a weakling like you…

X: Double, tell me. Why did you do this?

Double: Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha. You're so naïve, X! I was sent as a spy from the very beginning to keep an eye on you!

X is shocked to hear those words.

X: … Double! I… I trusted you!

Double: Ha ha ha ha! That naiveness may be your fatal flaw! Goodbye X! I'll see you in the afterlife!

X: Double!

Double then dies. Right at the same time Iris died in Zero's arms. Back to the present, X walks into the baby's room and picks up a brown teddy bear.

X (thinking): I don't want my son to make the same mistakes I made.

Another flashback occurred to when X finds Zero in half after defeating Sigma again.

X: … Zero? Zero! Zero! Zero! NO! Don't die! Do you hear me? Zero! Zero!

Sigma's remains of his huge head appears and prepares to fire.

Sigma: … Dro… Drop dead…!

X: … Uh? O, oh, NO…

Sigma fires a blast beam through X and Zero's chests.

X: …Gu, ghaa…

Zero aims his Z-Buster at Sigma.

Zero: … How persistent… you are… Die… Sigma…

Zero fires. The flashback ends when X feels Alia's hand on his shoulder. X looks at Alia.

Alia: Dinner will be ready soon.

X: Okay.

Alia: Is something wrong, X?

X didn't give an answer. Alia began to worry.

Alia: X please tell me.

X sighs.

X: I was thinking about the Eurasia incident. You remember when Zero went missing for three weeks?

Alia: Of course I do. Zero was presumed dead, and then the Nightmare Outbreak occurred shortly after.

X: I was wondering if our son would make the same mistakes we made during that time.

Alia turn X around and hugs him. X hugs her back. Alia began to cry as she remembers the past.

Alia: I know that if Gate didn't turn out like he did before he died, I know that he'll be happy for the two of us. You and he would have been friends from the very beginning.

X smiles at Alia's words.

X: You're right. Thanks Alia.

X gives Alia a kiss on the lips.

Alia: Now I'll finish getting dinner ready. I'll call you when it's done.

Alia walks out of the baby's room. X keeps smiling.

Three months later, Alia started to feel some pains of her own. X fortunately, X was with her for the birthing process. X makes contact with Zero to get help.

X: Alia's in labor. We need a stretcher now!

Zero: On it!

X: Alia. Start breathing.

Alia starts breathing. A few minutes, later a two Reploids places Alia on the stretcher as Alia continues breathing. The same Lifesaver from before helps out with the birthing process as he did with Zero and Iris's baby; it took several hours, but Alia did a good job focusing on their son.

Lifesaver: Alright, Alia. Stop breathing and start pushing.

Alia does so; Alia pushes as she could to make the baby come out. Alia holds X's hand as tight as she can. All X could do as he held his wife's hand was watch. A few more minutes later, the baby gives off a cry.

Lifesaver: Well, here we are. You two have yourselves a healthy baby boy. Congratulations you too.

X cuts the cord and then the Lifesaver cleans the baby, then hands him over to X. X's eyes are filled with tears of happiness. He turns to Alia and walks over to her. He hands the baby to his mother. The baby opens his eyes.

X: Look at him, Alia. He's got your eyes.

Alia: You're right; he's also got your good looks.

A few more minutes later, Zero and Iris walk in with Lisa in Iris's arms. Zero pats his friend on the back.

Zero: Congrats, X.

Iris: We're happy for the two of you. Look Lisa. They have a baby now too. You have a new friend.

Lisa looked at the new baby's face and he did the same to Lisa. Both babies smiled at one another. Their parents knew that they already like each other.

X: Welcome to the world, Thomas.

Another minute later, Axl, Pallete, Signas, and Layer came into the room. Pallete cooed at the new baby, and Axl tickled his chin.

Axl: Tickle, tickle.

Layer: Such a beautiful, boy you have.

Signas: Indeed. He'll be such a lady-killer when he grows up.

Iris giggles at the thought.

Iris: But it'll be a long time before that.

Zero: You're right. We'd just have to wait for him to grow a little older for that.

Signas: Alright. We should leave you two alone, now. Get some rest soon, Alia.

Everyone leaves the room. X and Alia sing Thomas his first lullaby to lull to sleep. As sleep takes the baby, X decides to step out to let Alia rest.

X: I'll see you later.

Alia: Alright. Don't take too long.

X: I won't.

X gives Alia a kiss on the lips and a kiss on Thomas's forehead. X than steps out of the room. He closes the door gently just so that he won't disturb the baby.

X (thinking): Thomas will be just like me in the future. Everything will be up to him.


End file.
